Beauty IS A Crime
by VampireBond
Summary: When Paulina is thrown into the world of Ohu, she is tortured by Hougen and his followers. Is beauty that worth dying over? ONE SHOT!


Paulina strolled around the classroom halls. She enjoyed the attention of the other young men. Others that wanted her to be theirs. But there wasn't a boy in Casper High that would be worthy of being hers. Not a one.

The young girl smiled as she leaned against the wall of one of the classrooms. She then caught sight of a green light that was floating in air. However, Paulina had no interest in such things and began to walk away.

Suddenly, the light sucked her into its glow like a vaccum, pulling her in with ease. Paulina was tossed and swirled around like cotten candy, unable to do anything else but scream. Eventually, the green light around her faded and she soon found herself in front of a wooden shack. She stood to her feet, scowling at the dirt that stained her blue shorts.

A growl came from behind her. Slowly, Paulina turned around seeing a large Great Dane with a Dalmatian pelt with yellow eyes full of hatred and a tongue licking sharp fangs. His ears were cropped and he stood as tall as Paulina's chest. To the teenager's horror, the dog began to speak. "You damned human," he snarled. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Paulina gaped in horror. "You talk?"

With a growl that made the young woman almost wet herself, the dog pounced on Paulina's chest, pinning her down. "I'm going to make you wish you never entered my lands, you stupid bitch."

Paulina spat back at the dog. "You ugly mutt," she hissed. "Danny will save me."

The Great Dane laughed evilly. "Bitch please!" He wrapped his mouth around Paulina's throat. "You think you're so pretty just because you're human? I'm going to scar you beyond recognition. But first . . . " He bit down hard, suffocating the teenage girl. "Bat! Kite! Toube! Buruge!"

Paulina watched in horror as four more dogs - a black Labrador with cross like scars where the eyes should be, a grey Greyhound with metal legs, a Tosa, and a tan Blackmouth Cur - came out of the shack. "What are you going to do to me?"

The Great Dane grinned. "Torture you. You think anyone can get away with no scars to bear?"

Paulina struggled to scream, but could only manage a small whimper. "Danny! help! Please! Help me, Danny!"

The Dane mocked her. "That's right, little human bitch. Beg for your life. Beg and I'll make your torture less . . . great."

Paulina threw her head back and struggled to push the Dane off of her. However, her struggles only failed.

"Hougen-sama," the Lab said. "What shall we do with her? She is only a human."

Hougen grinned, yellow eyes gleaming with evil. "Kite! Inflict great injuries on this bitch!"

"Yes, Hougen-sama," the Greyhound answered with a nod of his head. He raised his sharp, metallic claws and began scratching deep cuts into Paulina's flawless skin - five in her chest, legs, face, and arms.

Hougen continued to grin. "Toube! Break her legs!"

The Tosa instantly placed his massive paws on the girl's legs. He raised up his body and planted his paws down.

_Crack!_

Paulina's eyes watered up with horror as unimaginable pain went through her legs. Finally, a loud scream of agony exploded from her mouth. "Please! Please, Danny! Danny! Danny, help! HELP ME!"

Hougen released his hold on her throat, stepping off of her. He grinned. "Go," he taunted. "Find your precious Danny. Let him witness your pitiful state."

Paulina could only crawl away, weeping with horror and sadness. She didn't even see the light that brought her into the world was now floating in front of her. However, it pulled her in, anyway.

As soon as the light faded, the first sight she saw was Danny Fenton. Her first thought was filled with distaste. However, as soon as she remembered what had happened to her, she held out a hand. "Fenton, please! Help me!"

"Paulina?" Danny gaped with horror. "What happened?"

Sam began snickering in the background with Tucker staring with confusion.

Paulina could only weep pitifully, remebering the cruel eyes of the Dane - the eyes of Hougen.

_**:) :) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! FUCK YOU, PAULINA! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUUUUUUUCK YOU! MWUA HA HA HA HA HA! *turns to look at Danny Phantom cast* Anyone want to laugh with me? :)**_

_**Danny: You're so cruel! I swear! You're almost as bad as Dan! What did Paulina ever do to you?**_

_**(FrostPhantomWolfDog)Me: Absolutely nothing. Buuuut :) I just felt she was a bitch and just . . . HA HA HA . . . needed to be punished. **_

_**Dan: Niiiice! :) Couldn't have picked a more suitable torture. Although, you should have torn out her eyes.**_

_**Me: Where would the fun in that be? Wouldn't it be better if she actually saw what she had gone through?**_

_**Dan: :) Nevermind. **_

_***to readers* I really HATE Paulina's guts! Which was why I made this in the first place. :) Hope you all enjoy.**_


End file.
